thelyinggamefandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Becker
Emma Becker also known as Emma Paxton in the books, is a kind-hearted foster kid who learns she has an identical twin sister, Sutton Mercer. After they meet for the first time Sutton talks Emma into stepping into her life for a few days while she tracks down their mysterious birth mother. Having never had a real family, Emma agrees. She later falls in love with Sutton's boyfriend, Ethan. Then Emma and Ethan start to fall in love with each other and start a romantic relationship after Ethan decides to break up with Sutton, Emma's identical twin sister. Sutton finds out about Emma and Ethan's relationship and plots to destroy Emma for stealing her boyfriend and her life. Emma is portrayed by Alexandra Chando. Life in Nevada In Nevada, Emma lived with a foster mom, Clarice, and her perverted foster brother Travis. Her best friend is Lexi Samuel. In the Pilot, we see that Emma had been in touch with her long-lost twin, Sutton, before she took a trip to Paris for the summer. When, one day, Clarice was missing $500 dollars along with a Bruce Willis autograph, Travis immediately blamed Emma. Clarice called the police, but when she goes outside to talk to them, Emma knocks Travis out and runs away. After calling Sutton, Emma took a bus to Phoenix. Life in Arizona At the bus station, Sutton asks her to pretend to be her for two days so she can pursue a new lead on their birth parents in Los Angeles. Emma agrees, and they part. Emma meets Sutton's adoptive parents, sister Laurel, boyfriend Luke Coburn, and friends Madeline "Mads" Rybak and Charlotte "Char" Chamberlain. At school, she confronts a boy named Ethan Whitehorse, who she thinks is stalking her, but he walks away. She later catches Luke cheating on Sutton with Nisha Randall (known as Nisha Banerjee in the books), Sutton's nemesis, and confronts him at Nisha's party. This becomes a major argument between the two girls, which ends with Emma punching Nisha and leaving the party. She goes to her car where Ethan confronts her about not being Sutton. Emma denies it, and then Ethan kisses her and immediately figures out that she is not Sutton. Emma then leaves Ethan after he tries to interrogate her. Emma then goes to the cabin where Sutton said to meet her and finds Ethan instead, who had followed her to the cabin. Emma insists she's Sutton, but then Ethan tells her that he is Sutton's secret boyfriend. She tells him the truth, and he says he also knew about Sutton's search for the girls' birth parents. Emma returns home, and the police tell her someone broke in. They look in her room, and she realizes Sutton's laptop is gone. From here, Emma and Ethan become friends. He is the only one who knows the secret of Emma taking Sutton's identity in Phoenix while Sutton is in L.A. looking for Emma and Sutton's birth mother. Since Ethan is the only friend Emma has, and the only one she can truly be herself around, she starts to develop feelings for Ethan. When Emma expresses her feelings to Ethan, Ethan becomes reluctant, saying that he is deeply in love with Sutton. Meanwhile, Sutton is unaware of any of this. Emma's move becomes forgotten, and Ethan and Emma resume their friendship. When Sutton videochats Ethan one morning, he angrily confronts her about her not telling him that she had a twin, and that they switched places. Sutton apologizes, and he forgives her. Sutton then asks how Ethan figured out that Sutton wasn't in Phoenix, but it was her twin sister who was taking her place while she was in L.A. Ethan tells Sutton that he figured it out when he kissed Emma. Sutton becomes very tense and a bit angry that Ethan kissed Emma, but he apologizes, and the videochat ends with Sutton saying to Ethan to remember that he is her boyfriend, and that she loves him. Ethan replies that he loves her too. When homecoming comes around, Ethan gives Emma dance lessons. Emma runs for homecoming queen against Nisha. Emma, at first, is reluctant to run for homecoming queen, but after Nisha exposes Mads' relationship with her dance teacher, Eduardo, to Mads' father, Emma decides to run for homecoming queen against Nisha. Emma begs Ethan to come to homecoming, as he is her only true friend, but Ethan says no to going to homecoming. He then videochats Sutton, where he finds out that Sutton never planned on going public with her relationship with Ethan. He then harshly ends the videochat, not breaking up with Sutton but storming out in anger. He then arrives at the homecoming dance wearing a tux, while the whole school stares in disbelief at him, as he is the local bad boy. Emma is awarded homecoming queen, and Ethan dances with her on the dance floor, where he then kisses her in front of the whole school. As their new relationship unfolds, Emma is initially reluctant about their relationship, saying that Sutton is Ethan's girlfriend and that Emma dating Ethan is wrong. Ethan then kisses Emma, changing her mind, and Emma becomes Ethan's girlfriend. Sutton sees the homecoming pictures and becomes furious because Ethan is dating her twin sister when they are still boyfriend and girlfriend. She sleeps with Thayer for revenge. This hurts Thayer because Thayer is in love with Sutton, but she just used him. Thayer then kicks Sutton out of his house and leaves L.A. to go to Phoenix. Ethan then videochats Sutton and officially breaks up with her. Emma finds out that Sutton and Thayer had sex, and tells Ethan 3 days later after she found out, but Ethan gets angry at Emma asking why she didn't tell him earlier. She responds saying that she needed to know if their relationship was real or not, and then hurries off in tears. Ethan tries to fix Emma and Ethan's broken relationship, but Emma is hesitant, believing that he still has feelings for Sutton. Although the relationship is fixed after Ethan shows how much he truly cares for her by giving her a ride home on his motorcycle when her car breaks down. Emma realizes that Sutton is very angry at Emma for stealing her boyfriend and also finds out that Sutton is on her way back to Phoenix to resume her life and get revenge. Emma decides to leave Phoenix, but Ethan begs her to stay and fight for the life she wants. On the twins' 17th birthday, Emma decided to stay and fight because she loves her new family and friends too much, and she is in love with Ethan and can't leave him. The Mercer family throws a big birthday bash for Emma (Sutton) on the day of the twins' 17th birthday. Sutton then arrives to Phoenix on her birthday and sets up a romantic meeting with Ethan, who at the time, thinks she is Emma. When Sutton (as Emma) videocalls Ethan, he tells her that he is in love with her and that he never loved Sutton. Sutton (as Emma) tells Ethan to meet her at the cabin before she heads off to her birthday bash. Ethan meets Sutton (as Emma) and they share a passionate kiss, but he quickly realizes that he is kissing Sutton and quickly pulls back, but he is too late as Emma walks into the cabin and sees Sutton and Ethan kissing. Sutton then argues with Emma, saying that Emma stole her life and her boyfriend, and that she needs to pay for it. She demands Emma to leave Phoenix immediately and resume her foster kid life in Nevada, saying that Emma is finished here. Sutton then leaves to her party, and Emma and Ethan are left alone in the cabin. Ethan then tells Emma that she needs to fight Sutton in order to stay and live the life she wants. Emma says no and decides that Sutton was right about her stealing Sutton's life and boyfriend and then decides to leave Phoenix to go back to Nevada. At the train station, Emma calls Lexi and tells her everything that happened and that she is coming home to Nevada. But Lexi convinces Emma to stay, and to start a relationship with Sutton, her twin sister, because that is all Emma wanted, for Emma and Sutton to be real sisters. Emma decides to stay and fight with Sutton, hoping that the outcome will be that they will become real sisters, and they can live a happy life. Emma then goes to Sutton's birthday bash. When Emma arrives at the birthday bash, she conforts a heartbroken Ethan, and says she will stay, where they then share a passionate kiss. While Sutton is driving to her birthday bash, a random unknown person jumps out of the backseat and scares Sutton, causing her to lose control of the car and drive right into a lake. She faints but then wakes up when the water is up to her eyes, and she tries to escape the sinking car. Emma becomes worried about her sister's disappearance. She decides to tell everyone that she is not Sutton, hoping they will accept her and adopt her into the Mercer family, but as she is about to spill her secret, a dark figure appears at the door outside. Emma sees this and assumes it is Sutton. She then sees the dark figure rush away where Emma continues on to tell everyone that she is grateful for them and then rushes out of the building to talk to the dark figure she believed was Sutton, allowing everyone to still think that Emma is Sutton. Kristin then goes after Emma (as Sutton) where the dark figure reveals herself. It turns out that it's not Sutton; it's who she thought was Annie Hobbs, the twins' birth mother. Kristin recognizes the dark figure, and it turns out that it is Annie Sewell, who goes by Rebecca now. Emma thinks Sutton's either missing or dead when Sutton's car is found at the bottom of the lake. Emma then recieves a gift wrapped in white paper and black bow. The "gift" turned out to be a piece of Sutton's dress that she wore that night she drowned with a note attached saying "Keep on being Sutton... or you're next." Ethan and Thayer think Sutton's playing one of her Lying Games on Emma, but she thinks otherwise. Ethan and Thayer think that if Emma goes to a college and tries to get in as Sutton, it'll bring Sutton out into the opening. But after a terrifying nightmare Emma has, she truly believes Sutton is gone forever. Thayer tells Emma and Ethan that he thinks Sutton's really dead, and Annie Hobbs might have killed her. Emma decides to tell her parents, but before they come home, Sutton comes through the window saying, "Well, isn't this cozy? I'm sorry, did I come at a bad time?" Char Chamberlin Charlotte is played by Kirsten Prout in the television series. At first, Charlotte appears to be very friendly. We learn that her mom has been struggling with alcoholism and has come back from an unsuccessful stint in rehab. She liked Justin before he started dating Laurel. Emma and Sutton later believe that they're cousins. Luke Coburn Luke Coburn was Sutton's supposed "boyfriend," until Emma finds out that Sutton was seeing Ethan in secret. Emma broke up with him at Nisha's party because she had caught the two kissing at the tennis courts. He admitted he'd been seeing Nisha the whole summer because he felt ignored by Sutton, but he was going to end it with Nisha. Laurel Mercer Laurel is played by Allie Gonino in the television series. Laurel is Sutton's adoptive sister. Her birth, ten months after the Mercers adopted Sutton, was a suprise, and as their mom said, it was "supposed to be impossible." She notices the differences between Emma and Sutton the most, such as when Emma ate pancakes and let Laurel drive Sutton's car, though she seemingly doesn't suspect the switch. She is also good friends with Charlotte and Madeline. Madeline Rybak Madeline is played by Alice Greczyn in the television series. Madeline is one of Sutton's closest friends. Madeline has a brother named Thayer, who ran away to their mom just before the summer began and gets uncomfortable when talking about him. She lives alone with her neglecting father, who along with Ted, is dead set on not letting Sutton uncovering the past secrets. Emma tells Mads that she is not Sutton. And she is her twin sister. Thayer Rybak Thayer is Madeline's brother. In the books, he and Laurel were very good friends until Sutton did something to break them up. Two months later, Thayer ran away. It is told that Thayer will return to Tucson in book 3. It is also said that Sutton used to date Thayer. Nisha Randall Nisha is played by Sharon Pierre-Louis in the television series. Nisha is Sutton and Emma's rival and was challenged by Emma to a tennis match at school. Nisha has apparently beaten her before, accusing Sutton of faking a knee injury. After Emma defeats her in tennis, she catches Nisha kissing Luke and confronts her at her own party. At the party, Nisha makes a snide remark about Sutton (Emma) being a wannabe and says that even her biological mother didn't want a freak like her. This puts some salt in the wound for Emma, who then slaps Nisha so hard that she falls to the ground. Emma tells Nisha she was sorry for getting out of hand later in "Being Sutton," which startles her, and she replies kissing Sutton's now ex-boyfriend as payback for a prank Sutton pulled on her last year. Ethan Whitehorse We first see Ethan wandering around Sutton's home after Emma took her place. She confronts him on the first day of school, accusing him of stalking her, but he just walks away. Emma sees him again later outside Nisha's house when he gets into her car and kisses her out of the blue. That's when he figures out that she's not Sutton. She insists that she's Sutton, but he says that he and Sutton have been seeing each other the past year and he'd know if she really were Sutton. When he catches Emma looking for Sutton at the cabin where they were supposed to change back, she finally admits the truth. It turns out Sutton had already told Ethan about her (Sutton's) search for the girls' birth parents, but even he didn't know that she had a twin, let alone that they'd changed places. In "Over Exposed", Ethan walks in on Emma dancing, seeing that she improved from when he started to teach her. When Emma asks if he's going to homecoming, he says no but ends up going and kissing Emma on the dance floor. When Sutton questions him about it later in "Bad Boys Break Hearts", he says that it wasn't an accident, and he chooses Emma over Sutton. Later, after Ethan had planned a romantic date, she tells Ethan about how she saw Thayer, and how she thinks Sutton is sleeping with him. He is upset by the news and tells her to leave. In the next episode, "Escape from Sutton Island", Ethan demonstrates that he wants to get Emma back, but she responds that he's never really going to get over Sutton because if he had, he wouldn't have been so upset that she was sleeping with Thayer. By the end of the episode, it isn't entirely clear whether they are back together. In "East Of Emma" he and Emma realize they love each other and get back together. Also see Gallery:Emma Becker Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonist Category:Student